


A Bit of Rough Handling

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Series: The Arrangement [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Bottom Dwalin, But not terribly serious flogging, Choking, Curiousity of Hobbits, Dom/sub Play, Don’t copy to another site, Face Slapping, Flogging, Gentle flogging?, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Dwalin needs some attention, and Bilbo isn't sure how to give it to him the way he needs. Thorin offers to show him, and Bilbo is intrigued by the experience.Lots of spanking and rough handling, please heed the tags. Don't read if you're not into it.Best if read with the series!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long. Here is the long overdue Part 9, I seriously hope you enjoy it. This one has me really nervous.  
Enjoy?

It had been nearly a week since Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo had come clean to Dis and the company. They had intended on announcing their engagement to the kingdom very soon after, but duty had gotten in the way. With the arrival of the dwarves from the Blue Mountains, there was much to be done. It would take some time to get Thorin's people settled, and until then, announcements of engagements would have to be put aside for just a little longer. 

The trio may have been disappointed at having to postpone their wedding, but as it was they were just too busy to worry much about it. They had even been too busy to worry much about courtship braids and beads of intent, and were lucky if they could manage to find a little time to spare for themselves. 

Thorin sat at his desk, finishing up a bit of paperwork before turning in for the night, and he couldn't help overhearing the conversation behind him.

“You're terribly affectionate this evening,” Bilbo's voice was soft, and Thorin turned toward the two at the sound of it. Bilbo sat leaning against the headboard, his shirt loose, top button undone, hands stroking Dwalin's face idly. 

Dwalin lay between Bilbo's legs, his head resting gently in the hobbit's lap.  
“We've not had much time together these past days. I'm getting a bit...” Dwalin began.

“A bit....?” Bilbo urged him on, hands stopping their mapping of Dwalin's scars.

“I need.....” Dwalin struggled, not sure how to answer.

“What?” Bilbo asked earnestly. “Need what, Dwalin?”

“A bit of rough handling?” Dwalin looked up hesitantly, eyes blazing with longing and doubt. 

Bilbo grinned and set his hand at the back of Dwalin's head, petting his hair gently.  
“I'm not sure I can give you that,” Bilbo answered, his voice full of honest regret.  
“I wouldn't even know what to do,” Bilbo lamented.  
“I could show you if you'd like,” Thorin's voice called from the corner.

Dwalin sat up, a feral grin in place as he regarded the king.

“Aye?” the guard's voice was gravely, and he rose from the bed as Thorin came closer.

“Oh, aye,” Thorin circled Dwalin, and the big dwarf stood perfectly still under his predatory gaze.

“That is, if Bilbo is alright with it?” Thorin raised an eyebrow at the hobbit, who pulled his legs up underneath him with a devious smile.

“Oh please, go right ahead. I'd love to get a better idea of Dwalin's needs. I can't say I'm very well versed in rough play.”

“Alright,” Thorin said, giving Bilbo a wink, “let me show you.”

Thorin came to a stop behind Dwalin. He leaned over the dwarf's shoulder, leveling him with a serious look. “If you should want me to stop?”

“I will tell you to stop,” Dwalin promised, giving the king a smirk.  
“You swear?” Thorin asked, his eyes narrowing seriously.  
“Yes, I swear.”  
“Yes what now?” Thorin's voice held a hint of reprimand, and Dwalin immediately lowered his gaze, his hands flinching at his sides.  
“Yes My King, I swear.”  
“Very good,” Thorin answered softly, coming around to the guard's front. He took a step closer and in one swift movement, grabbed Dwalin by the hair at the base of his skull and yanked his head back. He nibbled at the dwarf's jaw, ghosting along the side of his neck with lips and tongue. Dwalin flinched, his breath caught as his skin prickled expectantly.

“Don't move,” Thorin growled, letting his breath tickle at Dwalin's throat. Then he closed his lips over the sensitive skin, sending shivers up Dwalin's spine as he sucked a deep mark onto his neck.

Dwalin gasped and held perfectly still, eyes fluttering closed as Thorin moved to bite at his shoulder. A rough hand brushed over his clothed erection, and Dwalin couldn't keep himself from pressing his hips forward, chasing the heat of Thorin's touch. 

“Clothes off,” Thorin ordered, and Dwalin was quick to obey. He pulled his tunic over his head and hastily worked at his laces. As soon as he managed to loosen them, he pushed his trousers to the floor, finally standing bare before the king. 

“Hands at your sides,” Thorin ordered. He came closer, until he was near enough that Dwalin could feel the warmth of his body, but not close enough to touch. 

“How much do you want?” Thorin asked, ghosting his lips over Dwalin's teasingly.

Dwalin leveled Thorin with a heavily lidded gaze, his breathing uneven and body nearly trembling with anticipation. “You know what I want, My King.”

Thorin pulled back and met Dwalin's eye, showing his first sign of hesitancy. Dwalin nodded with the quirk of a grin, his excitement palpable as Thorin's face tensed. 

Thorin brought his arm across his body, taking a deep breath, then pulled it back up quickly and struck the guard's face with the back of his hand, knocking the dwarf to the ground. 

Dwalin hit the floor with an audible thud. He pushed himself up on his hands and rolled to his back, tilting his head to look up at the beautiful king above him. The sting in his face sent his blood rushing south, simmering with arousal. Thorin stood over him, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, and Dwalin's mouth went dry at the statuesque picture he posed. 

“More?” Thorin asked, his rich timbre deeper than before.  
Dwalin nodded eagerly. “Yes, My King,” he answered breathlessly.  
“What do you want?” Thorin's voice was still demanding, even in his question.  
“Kick me,” Dwalin pleaded.  
Thorin tilted his head. “You're sure?” he asked, the uncertainty returning just a little.  
“Yes. Please- Please,” Dwalin's begging was hard to resist, and Thorin couldn't help but to give him what he so clearly desired. He pulled his leg back, then swung it quickly forward, his foot connecting hard with Dwalin's side. He couldn't bring himself to do it again, and instead dropped to his knees, the desire to conquer coursing through him. He pushed his hands beneath the warrior's back and flipped him roughly onto his stomach. He climbed up to straddle Dwalin, grabbing the guard's wrists and pinning them to the floor above his head. He leaned down, pressing himself into Dwalin's bare back. 

Dwalin surrendered to the feeling of being overpowered by his king. He was overwhelmed with arousal, his body yearned to be controlled, to be dominated and feel the bite of Thorin's lust. His front pressed firmly into the coarse fibers of the rug beneath him, the strong hold on his wrists grounding him and sending him over the edge of desire at the same time. He could feel the heat of Thorin's body, the thin fabric of the king's tunic keeping them from melding together driving the warrior to shift against the rug, desperate and taken over with lust. Velvet black hair threaded with strands of silver lay over the bare expanse of Dwalin's back, caressing his skin and draping around his face to pool on the floor. Dwalin inhaled deeply, breathing in Thorin's heady scent as his anticipation rose to a nearly unbearable boil beneath his skin. 

Thorin pressed Dwalin's wrists into the floor pointedly.  
“Keep these here,” he said, voice rough and firm. “And don't you dare move.”  
He sat up and pulled off his tunic. The bigger dwarf squirmed and groaned beneath him as he began working at his laces, and Thorin froze, leaning down to look at Dwalin's face.

“I believe you are moving,” Thorin said accusingly. Dwalin trembled beneath him, his eyes dark and hungry as his breathing staggered.

Thorin sat up and moved down the larger dwarf's body. He ran his hands softly over the smooth skin of Dwalin's ass, then he smacked the flesh lightly. There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a low whine. 

Thorin grinned triumphantly.  
“More?” he asked the squirming warrior. 

“Please,” Dwalin gasped.

Thorin struck again, this time a little harder, encouraged by the responding groan. He pulled his hand back again, bringing it down with a much louder crack.

“More?” he asked again, louder this time.

“Yes! Yes please!” Dwalin was beside himself. He rolled his hips roughly into the rug beneath him in a frantic search for friction. The drag of the rough fibers on his shaft made him gasp and whimper with need.

“Yes what?” Thorin demanded, grabbing the back of Dwalin's neck and pressing him down into the rug.

“Yes My King!” Dwalin choked out, struggling to keep is hands still on the floor.

“Get up,” Thorin barked, climbing off the larger dwarf's back. 

Dwalin moved as quickly as he could manage, scrambling eagerly to his feet. Thorin took his shoulder, turning him toward the fireplace and pushed him roughly. 

“On your knees and bend over,” Thorin commanded, pointing at the ottoman near his favorite chair.

Dwalin complied, laying his upper half across the cushion and turned his head so he could watch Thorin finish removing his trousers. 

Thorin threw his pants aside and looked down at Dwalin, eyes darkening at the picture he posed. 

“You are tempting like this,” Thorin said, fighting a grin at the sight of Dwalin's pleading eyes, nearly black with desire. “So tempting and vulnerable. On your knees, bare and bent before me so willingly, so openly and eager.”  
He came to stand behind Dwalin, admiring the stark red hand prints staining the smooth skin of Dwalin's ass. He dropped to his knees and ran his hand over the abused flesh, eliciting a gasp from the dwarf beneath him. 

“You are so good for your king.” He ran a finger up Dwalin's back, following the shiver that trailed up his spine. “So good, my Dwalin.” He slapped Dwalin again lightly, causing the guard's back to arch and another groan to escape him.  
“Could you possibly want more?” Thorin was honestly a bit surprised. It had been a while since they had been so rough, and it hadn't occurred to him how much the big dwarf needed it.

“Yes, My King,” came Dwalin's breathless reply, and Thorin grinned again. He placed his hands soothingly on the back of Dwalin's thighs and slid them up, stopping as they reached the taught muscle of his backside. He slapped firmly with his right hand, and Dwalin groaned appreciatively. 

Dwalin gripped the ottoman beneath him as another hard slap hit his flesh. The sting sent a course of shocking heat through him, and it rose with the strength of each hit. 

“So good,” Thorin's voice rumbled from behind him, “so good for me, Dwalin.”

Dwalin moaned shamelessly when the next slap cracked out loudly through the room. Arousal clouded his brain, narrowing his every thought to the point of contact as Thorin struck him again and again. He heard himself cry out, his desperation taking over every inch of him. There was no logical thought left, no ability to express anything but overwhelming need.

“Please,” Dwalin nearly a sobbed.  
“Please what?” Thorin asked, halting mid strike.  
“Please...” Dwalin was sure he couldn't form any other word but that, and he struggled to voice to his need.

“Dwalin?” Thorin's voice was soft, nearly a caress as he draped himself over the larger dwarf's back, leaning down and bumping their noses together gently. He ran a soothing hand over Dwalin's head, pulling the dwarf from his haze just a bit. “What do you need?”

“You,” Dwalin gasped, his voice a desperate plea against Thorin's parted lips. “Please... please, Thorin...” 

Thorin leaned back and licked his palm. He ran it over his shaft, slicking it barely enough to ease the way. He held his shaft with one hand and pressed Dwalin's cheeks apart with the other. He pressed the tip of his cock against Dwalin's hole, holding himself steady so he could grab the dwarf by the hair with his other hand. He wrapped the dark locks around his hand and wrenched the dwarf's head back as he sank into the hot pliant body beneath him. 

Dwalin screamed and his back arched as his hands tightened on the footrest below him. Thorin leaned forward, letting go of Dwalin's hair in favor of wrapping his hand around the guard's throat and squeezed as he began thrusting roughly into the larger dwarf. The guard's eyes rolled back and his vision blurred for a moment, before Thorin's hand loosened his grasp.

Dwalin's body tensed, his jaw dropping as his peak hit him, snapping like the release of a taught bow. Fire coursed through his veins and he came with a broken shout, painting the ottoman with his release. 

Thorin's thrusts became erratic, his hands gripping sweat slicked hips and holding them still so he could push deep into Dwalin. He held there and threw his head back as he came with a silent shout. He groaned in relief and dropped onto the guard's back, the two gasping for breath as sweat cooled on their heated flesh.

Thorin sat up and looked over the other dwarf. “You alright?”  
Dwalin chuckled. “You could've kicked me harder.”  
Thorin grinned and got to his feet, reaching down to take Dwalin's hand. He pulled the guard up and yanked him into his arms, smoothing his hands over Dwalin's glistening back and kissed him languidly. He pulled away and met Dwalin's eyes, cupping his face in gentle hands. 

“You are amazing,” Thorin whispered, before kissing Dwalin's lips tenderly. 

Dwalin's hands came up to wrap around Thorin's waist and up his back, but they dropped to his sides when the king leaned back to meet his eyes. 

“Sure you're alright?” Thorin asked.  
“Tired,” Dwalin huffed out, leaning in to the king's shoulder with a grin.

Thorin smiled, wrapping an arm around Dwalin and pulled the big dwarf to the bed. He laid the guard down, and Bilbo quickly climbed up onto the bed next to him. 

Dwalin rolled onto his back and was immediately covered by a bare hobbit.  
“I don't think I could ever do that,” Bilbo confessed, resting his head on Dwalin's chest.  
“'S' alright, Bilbo. Y' don't have to,” Dwalin reassured, rubbing the hobbit's back with one hand.  
“I can push you a bit. That's kind of fun,” Bilbo added as an afterthought.  
Dwalin chuckled. “'S' 'nuff for me.”

Thorin crawled in at Dwalin's other side, laying kisses to the ribs he had so recently laid into.  
Dwalin chuckled lightly. “Tickles,” he breathed, and Thorin grinned as he curled in next to the him. He set his hand on Dwalin's hip and coaxed the dwarf onto his side facing Bilbo.

Bilbo took Dwalin's face gently into his hands and pressed his lips to the dwarf's brow.  
“I wish I could give you that,” he whispered as he lowered his gaze to Dwalin's heavily lidded eyes.  
“'S' alright,” Dwalin said, words still slightly slurred. “Gentle is good too.” He gave the hobbit a wink and leaned forward to kiss the troubled look from his face. He draped his arm over Bilbo, laying his palm across the expanse of the hobbit's back and pulled him in closer. He parted his lips and took Bilbo in a deep kiss, groaning when an languid tongue stroked the roof of his mouth and slid firmly against his, the hobbit eager to taste every inch of his mouth. 

Thorin grinned as he lightly caressed Dwalin's skin, fingertips gliding softly over the marks on his thighs and butt. He nuzzled Dwalin's neck, dropping open mouthed kisses along the dwarf's neck and shoulder. 

Bilbo pulled back, looking up at Dwalin who gave him a reassuring grin.  
“You're sure it's enough?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.  
“Of course it is. I love you,” Dwalin responded, giving Bilbo another kiss. “You have always been enough.” 

Bilbo's smile was blinding, and Dwalin kissed him again before rolling onto his back. Bilbo burrowed in beside him, resting his head on the dwarf's shoulder as Thorin pulled the blanket over them and settled in against Dwalin. He wrapped his arm around the two, grinning when Dwalin began to snore softly.

Perhaps it was time they took a day off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The curiosity of hobbits strikes again. Enjoy!

Thorin stepped into the bedroom, an eager smile on his face. The king was unsurprised to see that Dwalin was still in bed, snoring into the pillows. He could hear Bilbo in the washroom, no doubt readying himself for the day. 

Thorin strode across the room and shoved the door open, startling the hobbit within. Bilbo stood with shirt in hand, loose trousers covering his lower half. He eyed Thorin warily, not too sure he wanted anything to do with whatever would put such a devious look on his love's face.

“Don't bother putting that on,” Thorin said with a wry grin, glancing at the shirt in Bilbo's hands. “We are taking the day to ourselves. It has been far too busy around here, and last night was the first time in a week we've managed to have any fun together.”

“Are you-” Bilbo began.  
“Yes, I am serious. Dis and the boys are helping Balin handle things.”  
Thorin came to stand before Bilbo, placing his hands lightly on his shoulders.  
“We're free today, and I intend to spend every second of it enjoying you and Dwalin.”

Bilbo smiled warmly, letting his shirt drop to the floor, forgotten.  
“Alright then. Let's wake him.” Bilbo moved quickly through to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. 

Dwalin shot upright, startled awake at the sudden shift of the mattress.  
“What is it Bilbo?”

Bilbo beamed, eyes twinkling with excitement.  
“Thorin has gotten us the day off.”

Dwalin frowned.  
“You and me? But what about him? He's going to work himself to death.”

“I am taking the day too,” Thorin answered from his seat on the edge of the bed.  
“I wish to spend the time with the two of you. I locked the door when I came in, and nobody will be bothering us unless the mountain is coming down.”

Dwalin sat up and settled himself against the headboard, his lips curled into a grin as he looked between his loves. “What's on the agenda, then?”

Thorin kicked off his boots and crawled up onto the bed.  
“First,” he began, “I'm going to check you over.”  
He pulled the blankets from Dwalin's legs and pushed the dwarf onto his stomach. His eyes roamed over the bare skin before him, checking for marks from the previous evening. There was a light bruise on the warriors side, a bit more pronounced than the one on his face, and several bright red marks on Dwalin's ass, the perfect outlines of Thorin's fingers. Thorin leaned down, dropping soft kissed over the slightly raised marks. He worked his way up to Dwalin's ribs, and the warrior squirmed beneath him.

“I told you, that tickles,” Dwalin complained, rolling back up to sitting. Thorin settled himself between the larger dwarf's legs, resting his face against Dwalin's chest with a grin.

“Had to soothe your wounds, didn't I?” Thorin argued as he wrapped his arms around Dwalin's waist and nuzzled into his belly.

Dwalin gave the king an unamused scowl.  
“Now does anyone have any real suggestions for what we might do today?” Dwalin asked, pointedly looking at Bilbo.

“Well,” Bilbo began hesitantly, “I have been thinking.....” Bilbo stared at the furs on the bed, seemingly deep in thought.

“Go on,” Thorin urged.

“There... there is something I want to ask you two about.”

Dwalin and Thorin exchanged questioning looks, then returned their gaze to their hobbit.

“I- well- watching you last night... it- it made me wonder....” Bilbo's voice trailed off while he tried to find the words. He slid from the mattress and began pacing slowly along the length of the bed in an attempt to work up the courage to share his thoughts.

“You're not still worried that you aren't enough, are you?” Dwalin asked with a concerned frown.

“No, no it's not that. It's just that-”  
Bilbo stopped pacing and rubbed at his face. He dropped his hands with a huff and his ears reddened.  
“I... I'm curious about.... some things,” he finally looked up at the two dwarves, his nervousness apparent. 

“What do you want to know?” Thorin urged.

Bilbo turned his gaze to Dwalin.  
“What do you enjoy about.... that?” Bilbo gestured with a flip of his hand to the distinct mark on the warrior's cheek where Thorin had struck him.

Dwalin smiled.  
“I enjoy surrendering myself. Giving myself over to Thorin that way. And, for some reason, a certain level of pain can... make other things more intense.” The dwarf finished, his statement an almost question.

Bilbo nodded, remembering a certain night not terribly long ago when Thorin was a little more rough with him than usual. Bilbo had enjoyed it, but it was nothing like what he had witnessed the night before.

“And Thorin?” Bilbo looked at the dwarf in question, his brow furrowed suspiciously. “What do you get out of it?”

Thorin glanced up at Dwalin fondly.  
“He trusts me implicitly.”  
The king grinned, looking back to Bilbo.  
“To have him put himself at my mercy is... intoxicating. And honestly, there is a certain level of frustration that comes with being king. Being able to channel it into a place where it is greatly appreciated is most enjoyable.”

Bilbo hummed thoughtfully. He crossed his arms over his chest, mulling things over a bit before he twitched his nose and looked up at his dwarves with determination.

“I want to try it,” he declared. 

Initially, both dwarves were a bit taken aback at the admission. Then, Thorin grinned deviously at the hobbit and Dwalin chuckled, catching the glint in the king's eye.

“Now you've done it,” Dwalin warned teasingly.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the dwarf and turned his gaze back on the king.  
“Thorin?” Bilbo's stomach tightened when he met those burning blue eyes, “can you show me?”

Thorin quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“I can. If you swear you will tell me if you are getting uncomfortable?”

“Of course I will,” Bilbo replied.  
He swallowed thickly when the dwarf rose from the bed, eyes so intense Bilbo swore he could feel their path as they swept over his skin. 

Bilbo's breath caught when Thorin move around to stand behind him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ready?” Thorin's voice had taken on that rough timbre he saved just for the bedroom, and Bilbo shivered at the sound of it.

“You will take it easy on me, won't you?”  
Bilbo seemed uncertain, and Thorin pulled his hand away and took a step back. 

“Bilbo, look at me,” Thorin's voice was firm, and he took Bilbo's hands gently into his own when the hobbit turned to face him.  
“I would never hurt you. And if you don't want to do this, I promise neither of us will mind. And we'll never hold it against you if you never do.” 

Bilbo looked at his hands, so small and fragile looking in the strong, rough hands of the king. His gaze slid up from Thorin's firm and solid chest to his rough lips and finally met the king's eyes. They were full of heat, measured heat and deep devotion. No, he could undoubtedly trust Thorin in this. Bilbo grinned and let out a huff of a laugh.  
“Hobbits are naturally curious creatures. You know I have to try it.”

Thorin couldn't help the smile that spread over his face at the admission.  
“Alright, then. Dwalin,” Thorin turned to the guard, who jumped to attention on instinct. “I want you to be Bilbo's support.”

Dwalin nodded his agreement.  
“Alright.”

“Talk him through it. Check in with him and make sure he's voicing his needs if he's feeling uncomfortable.”  
Thorin turned back to Bilbo.  
“I will be watching you closely, and I will take it slow and easy. I already know Dwalin's limits go beyond my own, and that is why I am rougher with him. This is new for us both, and you are smaller than either of us. I won't push you like I do him.”

Bilbo nodded and licked his lips, nervous, but excited. 

“Ready?” Thorin asked, setting Bilbo's hands at his sides.

“Ready.” 

“If I do anything you do not like, you must tell me to stop. Understood?”

“Yes,” Bilbo answered, blinking nervously.  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes, My King?”  
Thorin smiled. “Very good. Now pants off and get on the bed.”

Bilbo's thin trousers hit the floor and he clambered up onto the bed, shuffling over the sheets to settle in next to Dwalin. 

Thorin followed, crawling predatorily toward the hobbit, his muscles bunching and rippling under the thin covering of his tunic. He stopped when he neared Bilbo's feet and got up onto his knees. The hobbit sat rigidly against the pillows with an awed look on his face.

“Lay down on your back. Don't move or speak unless I tell you to,” Thorin growled, and Bilbo couldn't help but to comply. He moved quickly, laying himself flat before the king, legs parted and chest heaving in anticipation.

Thorin moved to the end of the bed, popping open the large chest that sat on the floor there. Last Bilbo knew, it had simply held extra furs, but now his eyes widened as Thorin pulled something else from it. The object was black, and Bilbo was sure it had been made from soft leather. The handle fit comfortably in Thorin's hand, and at the end were long strips of leather, hanging like a horse tail. 

“This,” Thorin explained, “is specifically designed for this kind of play. It is more forgiving than a hand, and can be used for more than just impact.”

Bilbo took a deep breath, reassured when Dwalin's warm and reassuring hand gently rested against his racing heart.  
“It's alright. Trust me, it's far more enjoyable than yer thinkin,” Dwalin assured him. “Breathe, Ghivashel.”

Bilbo nodded lightly, licking his lips and watching intently as Thorin retook his position at Bilbo's feet. He locked on to those steel blue eyes, eyes brimming with heat and intention. He didn't break the contact, and found his breaths coming quicker the closer the king came.

Thorin smirked as he braced his hands at Bilbo's sides. He lowered himself slowly over the hobbit's body, until every inch of him pressed tight against Bilbo. He brushed his nose lightly over the hobbit's, all too aware of Bilbo's racing heart against his breast.

“Shhh,” Thorin brushed the curls from Bilbo's eyes, “relax. We can always stop and do something else if you'd like?” 

“No,” Bilbo shook his head, “please, continue.” 

Thorin grinned and leaned closer. He ran his tongue up the column of Bilbo's throat and nipped lightly at his earlobe, growling low in his chest. Bilbo's hands flinched at his sides, the hobbit clearly struggling to follow Thorin's order to remain still as the solid hot chest rumbled against him. The king pushed away just a little and froze, hovering over Bilbo until those soft hands settled back onto the mattress.

“Good,” Thorin breathed against the sensitive shell of Bilbo's ear, “very good, Bilbo.” He brushed a soft kiss to the skin behind Bilbo's ear, causing the hobbit to arch very slightly into him.

Thorin grinned against Bilbo's skin.  
“You're moving again,” he accused, watching Bilbo struggle to hold his hips still.  
“Roll over,” the king ordered, then pushed himself up to give the hobbit room. 

Bilbo turned over and dropped onto his stomach, settling his hands on the bed next to his face. 

Thorin sat back on Bilbo's thighs, looking over the bare flesh of the hobbit's back.  
“Dwalin?” Thorin turned to the big dwarf with a pointed look.

“He's alright,” the warrior answered, laying on his side and pressing a kiss to Bilbo's forehead. He settled in, holding Bilbo's gaze with dark eyes. 

Thorin ran his hands lightly over the vast expanse of skin, admiring the unmarred flesh before him. He squeezed Bilbo's thighs lightly, then grabbed Bilbo's waist and pulled him up onto his knees. Dwalin followed the movement, pushing up onto his side and supporting his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the mattress.

“Stay here. Just like this,” Thorin whispered. 

Bilbo closed his eyes as rough calloused hands smoothed over his skin. He heard Thorin hum in appreciation, then everything went still. The first slap that hit him was mild, barely more than a tap, and Bilbo took a settling breath to prepare for whatever might happen next.

Thorin looked up over Bilbo's shoulder, meeting Dwalin's eye with a questioning look. The big dwarf nodded, and Thorin reached down and picked up the leather flogger. 

Bilbo gasped, relishing the feel of the supple leather as it brushed over the flesh of his back. It wasn't quite a tickle, but the sensation was pleasant and made his toes curl a bit. It was like the caress of a lover, trailing up the back of his thighs, teasing over his skin, up the center of his spine, waking his nerve endings and pulling his focus to every inch of flesh it touched. 

Thorin watched Bilbo's back arch slightly, the hobbit leaning in to the soothing touch. He gave a flick of his wrist and the leather snapped ever so lightly against the curve of Bilbo's ass.

Dwalin quirked a grin as Bilbo's eyes fell closed, a tiny gasp leaving his mouth as his body flinched slightly. The guard glanced up at Thorin and nodded. 

The leather snapped again, just a little bit harder, then resumed its soft trail over smooth pale skin. Bilbo blinked his eyes open, letting out a breath and focusing on the dwarf laying before him. His eyes pinched shut again at the snap of leather against him, but they flew open when he realized how obviously aroused he was already. He glanced down at himself, almost needing visible proof that he was indeed getting hard from all of this, the sensations and thrill calming his mind and exciting his body. 

“Again?” Thorin's voice was soft, but sure, and Bilbo found himself answering before he had decided to.  
“Yes,” Bilbo breathed.  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes My King.”

Another crack, this one harder than the previous, and Bilbo found he wanted more. He pushed back toward the light sting of Thorin's blows, and was rewarded with another. Bilbo's breath caught and he held it in when the next snap hit its mark.

“Breathe into it, Bilbo,” Dwalin's soft voice was grounding, and Bilbo did as he was told, exhaling through pursed lips, then taking another sharp inhale with the next hit. He exhaled again as gentle hands ran lightly up his backside. 

Bilbo's skin was warm to the touch, soft and smooth and pliant, a reminder to Thorin that he needed to keep himself in check. Much as he yearned to lay in to that supple flesh, it would take nothing, no bit of effort for him to injure the smaller body, and Thorin would never forgive himself if he did. Yet he couldn't silence the yearning to feel the tensing of muscles under his palm, the light sting of his hand against bare flesh. He smoothed his left hand up the small of Bilbo's back, then brought it back down to settle on the softness of the hobbit's ass, bracing himself. He slapped the creamy flesh before him, perhaps a bit harder than he intended, but still rather gently. 

“Alright?” Thorin asked, his voice strained and rough with arousal.  
“Yes, My King,” Bilbo answered.  
“Dwalin, get under him,” the king ordered.

Dwalin laid on his back, sliding beneath the hobbit as Bilbo lifted a hand to let him in. The warrior bent his knees, setting his feet flat against the sheets and cradled Bilbo between his legs. He smoothed his hands up Bilbo's thighs and squeezed lightly, groaning at the feel.

Thorin sat back and pulled his tunic up over his head, dropping it carelessly off the bed. Then he started working at the laces of his trousers before throwing them to join his tunic on the floor. He sat up again and grabbed onto Bilbo's hips, letting his hands brush over Dwalin's for a moment. 

“Tell me what you want,” Thorin urged, rolling his hips into Bilbo.  
“I want you,” the hobbit answered softly.

Thorin reached for the tin of oil on the nightstand. He popped it open and took up a hefty amount in his hand and worked it over his length. He reached down and slid a slicked finger up the seam of Bilbo's stones and up over his hole, grinning when the hobbit shuddered pleasantly. He took himself in hand and set the tip of his cock against Bilbo's opening, pressing gently. The ring of muscle slowly relaxed, letting Thorin in and wrapping him in familiar iron tight heat. 

Thorin's eyes rolled back as Bilbo moaned beneath him, a wrecked sound that drove Thorin's need ever higher. Bilbo clenched around him and Thorin struck him again, another gasped moan bursting from the hobbit. 

“Dwalin?” Thorin bit out, struggling to hold on to his coherency.  
“Oh,” the warrior growled, “he's good Thorin. Hit him again.”

Now Bilbo understood. He understood how difficult it was to put words to this feeling. With every blow from Thorin's hand, his mind seemed to shut down, silenced by a warm and fuzzy haze. But his body tingled all over, feel every sensation so much more intensely. Dwalin's hands teasing lightly over his skin, and the points where the warriors legs touched Bilbo's stood out to his senses. The feel of Thorin, filling him, taking him, owning him so completely, was something Bilbo knew he would now crave. He gave himself over to it, to Thorin's control, let it consume and calm him to not have to think, not have to process anything.

Thorin watched Dwalin's hands run up Bilbo back and felt the big dwarf push against the mattress, thrusting up slightly.  
“By the Valar,” he heard Dwalin whisper reverently.  
Thorin grinned to himself and slapped Bilbo again, driving into him hard and fast as he neared his peak. 

Bilbo's jaw dropped and his eyes pinched shut tighter when the next slap met his skin.  
“Dwalin,” Bilbo was pleading, and both dwarves froze at the sound, afraid they had gone too far. “No Thorin, don't stop. Dwalin, touch me!”

Thorin thrust into Bilbo again, a bit slower and softer, and Dwalin gave the hobbit a feral grin and reached up, letting his hand move slowly down Bilbo's chest.  
“Like this?” Dwalin asked teasingly.  
“No,” Bilbo gasped out, “More.”  
Dwalin's hand moved further down, tickling Bilbo's stomach.  
“Dw- Dwalin,” Bilbo barely managed to get the dwarf's name out, so close to coming he could not sort his thoughts into any semblance of words. He shouted when a warm hand finally wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke. 

Thorin's pace picked up and Bilbo's back arched and his hips pushed back at the approach of his peak. The hobbit inhaled sharply as he erupted, fire blazing through him and he came hard over Dwalin's stomach with a broken wail. 

Thorin stilled when the hobbit went limp in his hands. He lowered Bilbo slowly, letting him collapsed flat onto Dwalin's chest.

Bilbo groaned, panting and boneless against their warrior. He grinned at the brush of lips against the base of his spine, and sighed as Thorin's hands ran soothingly down his back, over the curve of his backside and down the backs of his legs.

“How do you feel?” Dwalin asked, running his fingers through Bilbo's curls.  
“Wow,” Bilbo replied with a huff.

Thorin and Dwalin chuckled. They helped Bilbo roll onto the mattress and settled in at either side of him. Bilbo closed his eyes, his face serene and calm as rough hands traveled tenderly over his skin. He let out a long sigh, his lids flickering open to look up at his dwarves. . 

“So?” Thorin tilted his head, eager to hear Bilbo's thoughts.  
“We'll be doing that again,” Bilbo assured him.  
“I'm glad to hear it,” Thorin replied with a grin. “Now, you need food.”  
Thorin sat up and turned, then slid off the bed. He pulled his trousers on and disappeared into the kitchen.

“How was it?” Dwalin asked.  
“It was... unreal. What did you two do to me? It felt like...” he floundered for a moment, searching for the words. “I felt empty, but not in a bad way. Like all of life's stress and pressure just melted away.” He sat up, wincing a bit and turned to try and get a glimpse of the damage. “How bad is it?” 

Dwalin chuckled. “Hardly a mark. It will fade before we go to bed tonight.”

“How do you take so much more than that? I know he was holding back, I saw how hard he hit you last night,” Bilbo's face hid none of his bafflement, and Dwalin nearly burst into laughter at the sight.

“I'm a dwarf, Bilbo. My skin is much tougher than yours.” He got up and went to the washroom, and came back with a cloth to clean them up. Bilbo took it gratefully, and he wiped clumsily at the mess on his belly. 

“Get up you two,” Thorin called from across the room. “Let's eat something.”

As if on cue, Bilbo's stomach rumbled, and he quickly jumped up to join the king.

“I would have brought it to you, but I know how you feel about crumbs on the sheets,” Thorin gave Bilbo a cheeky grin.

“I may have made an exception this time, but I appreciate your consideration.” Bilbo took the offered plate of food and sat gingerly in his chair. He took a bite of cheese before he stopped and gave his dwarves a startled look.  
“Wait, did either of you even finish?”

“No,” Dwalin chortled, “but it wasn't about that.”

“But- but-” Bilbo tried to argue, but Thorin cut him off.

“There will be plenty time for that later. Eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Khuzdul is sad at best, but I am going to try to use a little here and there in my fics. Let me know if I totally botch dwarven secret language, and I will fix it. Or just say screw it and keep everything more simple. 
> 
> Ghivashel- treasure of all treasures
> 
> Hope you loved it! Let me know! Last chapter soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Whew, this took me a while! Sorry for the delay.  
Not sure why, but I'm feeling all self conscious about this one again. Maybe it's just been too long.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Here it finally it, Chapter 3!

Bilbo woke with a start and looked around. He must have fallen asleep in his chair. There was a blanket over his lap, and the ottoman sat beneath his feet. Someone had taken his empty plate, but there was nobody in Bilbo's line of vision. He frowned, turning to get a look around the room. 

There was no sign of Dwalin or Thorin, but the telltale glow of light below the bathroom door gave away their probable location. Bilbo hopped up, wrapping the blanket tightly around him when he realized he was still quite naked. He padded quietly across the room and was startled when the bathroom door flew open just as he reached for it.

“Bilbo, glad to see you're awake!” Thorin greeted him with a smile.

“Yes, yes it seems I was... quite tired,” Bilbo answered.

“We still have a good portion of the day left, and I think I have a good idea of how to spend it,” Thorin stated.

Bilbo gave him a curious look, head tilted slightly and brow furrowed. “Is this something you and Dwalin have concocted?”

“Well, not exactly. I came up with it while Dwalin and I were cleaning up,” Thorin declared, obviously pleased with himself.

Dwalin followed Thorin out of the washroom, a look of concern on his face. “And, what exactly do you have planned?”

“I would like to tie you up, Dwalin, if you are agreeable,” Thorin's voice had dropped an octave, and he nearly purred the words as he gave Dwalin that dark and hungry look that made the warriors knees go weak.

“Oh, I am agreeable, My King,” Dwalin rumbled.

“Good. We are going to play a little game. Clothes off, stand by the head of the bed,” Thorin commanded, and Dwalin was quick to obey. 

Thorin went back to the trunk at the foot of the bed and pulled out a heavy set of leather cuffs. He came to the head of the bed, relishing the way Dwalin's eyes had darkened in excitement.

“Hands around the post,” Thorin ordered softly. He wrapped the cuffs around Dwalin's wrists, securing them around the bed post and met the warrior's eyes seriously.  
“You must tell us if you need these removed. If you feel any discomfort-”  
“I will tell you,” Dwalin answered before Thorin had finished, earning him a lighthearted smack.

“Indeed,” Thorin rumbled. “Now, Bilbo, what's say we tease our faithful guard?”

Bilbo narrowed his eyes, giving Thorin a questioning look. “And how would you like to do that?”

“I thought,” Thorin began, taking slow and measured steps toward the hobbit, “we could have a little fun of our own.”  
He reached out, setting a hand on the side of Bilbo's face.  
“Then, I thought,” Thorin continued, voice soft enough Dwalin wouldn't hear, “if you're up for it, you could take over Dwalin a little.” 

Bilbo grinned, intrigued, and gave Thorin a curious look.  
“How should I do that?”

“Hmm...” Thorin answered, “How indeed.” He gave Bilbo a mischievous grin. “You know Dwalin enjoys being teased and following orders.....”

Bilbo's smile grew.  
“Yes. I can do that.”

“If you insist on having conversations in front of me, at least talk loud enough that I might hear them!” Dwalin exclaimed in irritation.

Thorin turned a disapproving face toward Dwalin.  
“Are you giving out commands?” he asked dangerously.

Dwalin swallowed.  
“No, My King,” he answered, sounding thoroughly chastised. He stood with his hands slightly above face level, elbows bent. He rested his forehead against the bedpost, his face cradled in the crook of his elbows as he watched the other two curiously.

“That's what I thought.” Thorin turned to Bilbo and set his hands on his shoulders. He glanced back at Dwalin as he slowly pushed the blanket off the hobbit, exposing inch after inch of creamy flesh to the warm air of the room. 

Dwalin licked his lips in anticipation, watching with rapt attention as Thorin began kissing and sucking down Bilbo's neck. 

Bilbo let his head drop to the side, a soft appreciative moan leaving his lips as Thorin moved down the hobbit's throat. The king looked up and grinned against Bilbo's skin, pleased to see Dwalin's pupils dilating, his breathing becoming more and more labored as he watched. 

Thorin dropped to his knees, brushing his lips over Bilbo's lower abdomen He let out a soft gasp as the hobbit's hands wrapped into his hair. He leaned forward, parting his lips and letting the tip of Bilbo's cock barely fall between them. He ran his tongue over the head, eyes locked with Dwalin's. He pulled the length of hardened flesh into his mouth, his eyelids fluttering shut and he groaned perhaps a bit louder than necessary. He looked at Dwalin again, relishing the longing in the guard's eyes. He let Bilbo's length fall from his mouth then he jumped back up to his feet. 

Bilbo grabbed Thorin by the hair and pulled him in for a kiss, licking into his mouth hungrily. 

Thorin grabbed Bilbo's shoulders, spinning him around and bent him over the bedside. He grabbed the tin of oil and slicked himself before lining up and pushing in to the hobbit's body. He immediately picked up a rapid pace, eager to drive himself to finish before Bilbo could, allowing more time for Bilbo and Dwalin more time together. His hips snapped hard against the hobbit, driving into him mercilessly until finally Thorin threw his head back and groaned, filling the hobbit with his release. He draped himself over Bilbo's back, laying languid kisses to his neck and shoulder.

“Get cleaned up.”

As soon as Thorin rose, Bilbo excused himself to the washroom. It was a well put together hobbit that re-entered the room not five minutes later. 

Bilbo moved to stand behind Dwalin, considering how he would do this. He set his hands lightly on Dwalin's hips, letting them slide slowly down the dwarf's thighs.  
“Did you like that, Dwalin?” Bilbo asked softly.

Dwalin nodded lightly, not trusting his voice enough to answer. 

“You liked watching the king claim me?” Bilbo's voice was getting stronger, more demand in his tone.

Dwalin nodded again.

“You like watching him fuck me when you can't do a thing about it?”

Dwalin whined. “Yes. Yes I loved it,” he answered, voice gravely and thick.

“Mmmm... so did I. I bet it drove you crazy,” Bilbo slid his fingertips over Dwalin's heated skin. “Bet you wanted to feel it yourself. Your king, pounding into you, pinning you to the mattress and taking his pleasure.”

Dwalin made a strangled noise, a cross between a moan and a whimper as a fingertip brushed over the shell of his ear.

“Dwalin,” Bilbo was suddenly whispering in the dwarf's ear, the sensation sending chills down Dwalin's spine. “Want me to free you, Dwalin?”

“Yes Bilbo,” the dwarf's voice shook just a little.

“If I let you free, you promise to be a good boy? Promise to do whatever I tell you?”

“Yes Bilbo, please,” Dwalin begged.

Bilbo unstrapped the leather cuffs, letting Dwalin free.

“Get on the bed. Lay on your back, arms out. Don't move, and don't make a sound,” Bilbo ordered in a surprisingly firm voice. He was a bit shocked at how easy this was coming to him, bossing the big dwarf around like this. 

Dwalin obeyed quickly, jumping up onto the bed and laying himself flat out on his back.

Bilbo crawled up next to him, settling at Dwalin's side and taking in the view.  
“Now, I don't want to hear a peep out of you, unless I speak directly to you, or in the event you need to tell me to stop what I'm doing. Understood?”

“Yes, Bilbo” Dwalin answered, voice thick with arousal at the hobbit's sudden take-charge attitude.

“Good. You will not move unless I tell you to, and you will tell me when you are going to cum. Understood?”

“Yes, Bilbo,” Dwalin answered again. 

Bilbo ran a finger gently up Dwalin's side. Then, he leaned down and followed the same path slowly with his tongue. He moved up until he came to Dwalin's neck, where he nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh. He sat back up and moved his mouth down, taking Dwalin's nipple ring into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the hardened bud. Dwalin arched, a moan escaping him at the sensation.

Bilbo pulled back. “I said don't move, and don't make a sound, didn't I?”

Dwalin pinched his eyes shut. “I'm sorry, Bilbo.”

“Don't let it happen again.”

“Yes Bilbo.”

Bilbo resumed, placing himself between the dwarf's thighs and began running his hands lightly over the dwarf's calves. He let his explorations slowly move up until he was lightly stroking the inside of Dwalin's thighs. Dwalin was near panting, desperate to move and longing for more. There was a teasing flick of a hot tongue over the head of Dwalin's cock, then it was gone.

“I want you on your knees. Put your hands on the headboard, and hold onto it,” Bilbo ordered.

Dwalin complied, turning over and raising up on his knees. He grasped the headboard tightly, face tilted down toward the mattress in a show of submission.

“Good, Dwalin. Very good,” Bilbo cooed as he climbed up behind the dwarf. He brushed his fingertips lightly up the warrior's spine, eliciting a chill that made the dwarf's body shudder beneath him pleasantly. 

“Here Bilbo,” Thorin's voice came softly from beside the bed.

“I don't know, Thorin,” Bilbo eyed the flogger uneasily.

“Why are you so hesitant?”

“I don't... I don't want to hurt him.”

Thorin grinned deviously. “He wants you to hurt him. In any case, you have felt it, it doesn't inflict serious pain. Just take it slow. Work into it.” Thorin nodded as Bilbo took it. “If you don't like it, you can always stop.”

Bilbo nodded. “Right. Alright.” Bilbo turned to the warrior knelt before him.  
“Dwalin, you will tell me if-”

“I will tell you to stop if I need to.”

Bilbo took a deep breath and drug the flogger lightly over the warrior's back. He moved it over the tight thick muscles of Dwalin's shoulders, back and forth until the dwarf was squirming under the gentle touch. 

Bilbo blew out a breath between pursed lips. Then, he cracked the leather sharply against Dwalin's ass. The warrior's breath hitched and he pressed back slightly, waiting for another strike. Bilbo repeated the action, encouraged by Dwalin's needy whine. He flicked his wrist harder, the leather snapping smartly against the dwarf's flesh. Dwalin's hips rocked slightly, silently begging for more. Bilbo grinned. He dropped the flogger and pulled his hand back, then brought it forward, slapping Dwalin's flesh with a satisfying crack. 

Dwalin moaned. His head dropped between his arms and he tensed with anticipation as he awaited Bilbo's next move. 

Bilbo snapped his hands to Dwalin's hips roughly. He leaned down and licked a wet stripe along the base of the dwarf's spine, letting his hands slide along Dwalin's sides. He moved his mouth down, leaving soft and fluttery kisses as he worked his way between Dwalin's cheeks. He held Dwalin open and licked a hot stripe over the dwarf's hole. Dwalin gasped and subconsciously spread his legs a little wider. He held his breath, waiting for Bilbo to do it again. 

Bilbo grinned to himself, admiring the tense line of Dwalin's back and shoulders, the absence of breath as the warrior waited in anticipation. He leaned down again, letting his breath ghost over Dwalin's sensitive flesh before he dove in, his tongue licking relentlessly into Dwalin. 

Dwalin couldn't help himself. He pushed back against Bilbo's face, overwhelmed with the sensation of that wicked tongue and just the thought of Bilbo's mouth on him this way. He clenched his teeth, but still let out a muffled moan as Bilbo's tongue fucked into him.

Bilbo sat up and wiped the spit from his chin.  
“You're moving and making noise again,” the hobbit scolded. He moved over and placed his hands on Dwalin's hips and shoved him over onto his back.  
“Thorin, cuffs please,” Bilbo said, holding out a hand palm up without breaking eye contact with Dwalin.

Thorin grinned and set the pair of leather cuffs in the hobbit's hands.

“Since you can't hold still....” Bilbo said as he secured Dwalin's wrists to the headboard. He set a hand on Dwalin's throat, squeezing lightly.  
“Are you going to move any more?”

“No, Bilbo,” Dwalin gasped out.

“And are you going to speak, or do I need to keep my hand where it is?”  
Bilbo could see the conflict in Dwalin's eyes, and he immediately understood.  
“Perhaps I will keep my hand here unless you make any noise?”

Dwalin's grin was absolutely devious.  
“Yes, Bilbo.”

Bilbo shook his head in amusement.  
“Alright then.”  
He moved to straddle the dwarf, keeping his hand lightly gripping Dwalin's throat.  
“Oh, you're gorgeous like this,” he breathed. He leaned down and laved his tongue over Dwalin's collar bone. He nibbled lightly, encouraged when he felt Dwalin shiver in pleasure, so he bit down. The dwarf threw his head to the side, breath hitching as Bilbo sucked hard at the flesh. He pulled back and admired his handiwork, a deep purple bruise that would last for at least a few days.  
“How are we doing, Dwalin?” Bilbo asked, removing his hand from the dwarf's throat.

“Please,” Dwalin breathed.

“Please what, Dwalin?”

“Please... please fuck me Bilbo. Please?” his voice broke on the last word and his face screwed up in desperation.

Dwalin sounded absolutely wrecked, and Bilbo couldn't help but to oblige him. He settled himself between Dwalin's legs and took the offered tin of oil from Thorin. He poured some into his hand and slicked his cock, before pressing quickly into Dwalin without a moment's hesitation. He rolled his hips slowly, watching the dwarf writhe and squirm beneath him. 

“What's the matter Dwalin?” Bilbo asked in mock confusion.

“Harder...” Dwalin begged breathily.

“Harder?” 

“Please, Bilbo. Please,” Dwalin was near sobbing, and Bilbo couldn't hold back any more. He pounded into Dwalin, reaching up and wrapping both his hands around the dwarf's thick neck. His hips snapped roughly, filling the room with lewd sounds of skin on skin. 

“Bilbo!” Dwalin choked out “I'm gonna... Ah!”

Dwalin's back arched and he tipped his head back as he came, a rough moan ripping from his chest.

Bilbo's grip tightened and his face pinched up in pleasure as Dwalin tightened around him, then his peak hit him like a crashing wave. He called out Dwalin's name, his body tensing and jerking roughly into the dwarf beneath him. 

Bilbo collapsed against Dwalin's sweaty chest, panting and light headed. He opened his eyes and grinned as Thorin's face came swimming into view.

“See, Bilbo? You can give Dwalin what he needs too,” he chuckled. “And dare I say, I think you enjoyed it as much as if not more than Dwalin did.”

Bilbo huffed out a laugh. “Indeed I did.”

Thorin unstrapped Dwalin's hands, then kissed the larger dwarf thoroughly.  
“I think another bath is in order?”

Dwalin nodded with a grin.  
“Most definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! More crazy sex. Hope you enjoyed it!  
And yes. I will be adding to this series again eventually. I swear, it will never get old.


End file.
